


You Are My Dad!

by fienhagus77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Grandma May, Grandpa Tony, MJ is a good mom, Peter Parker is a Good Dad, Time Travel, Uncle Ned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fienhagus77/pseuds/fienhagus77
Summary: “Hey little buddy, you ok? Where is your mommy and daddy?”The little boy’s lip trembled, but he took a breath, “Mom-Mommy is at home! But daddy, daddy is right there!” He pointed to Spider-Man and Ned was now really confused.OR; Peter and Michelle's kid gets sent back in time, only problem? They aren't even dating yet.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162





	You Are My Dad!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :)

Being friends with Spider-Man was _a lot_ of fun.

Seriously, Ned didn’t think anything could compare, not even Star Wars, and Star Wars was the bee’s knees.

Come on, who else in the world could say that their best friend was strong and _sticky?!_ No one, that’s who. Except maybe MJ…but Ned knew it was only a matter of time before those two became more. It was painfully obvious to everyone (except Peter and MJ) that they liked each other. The two of them just needed something (anything really) to happen to kick their butt’s into gear.

Ned had Betty, so he wasn’t an accidental third wheel by any means, but their constant pining for each other was exhausting. He wasn’t sure how two people could dance around each other for so long and never admit their feelings…

Anyways, that was a problem for future Ned. Right now, present Ned had bigger problems. Namely, a new villain that Peter was trying to take down. Ned watched his computer, giving tips to Peter whenever he could. Being the man in the chair could be stressful, one mess up and Spidey could get seriously hurt.

Problem was, neither he nor Peter knew who this new guy was. He was covered in gold plated armor with a huge clock sitting on his chest. He kept blasting blue light from his hands, aimlessly hitting different objects and people.

At first, nothing happened, but then all too suddenly the people who were blasted either aged 10 years or turned into babies. Ned was pretty sure his jaw was on the floor. Aging people? Turning people young again? This guy had the power to make things time travel!

In any other given circumstance, Ned would have been excited. Um, hello? Time travel! But in this particular moment, Ned had to be the man in the chair and do his duties.

The door creaked open behind him, and MJ tip toed into the room. “What’s up nerd? Who’s the new guy?” she poked at the screen, causing the colors on the screen to bend for a second.

Ned slapped her hand away, “No touchy, touchy! And we don’t know, some time traveling maniac.”

Peter’s voice perked up over Ned’s earpiece, “MJ is there?”

Ned rolled his eyes, but Michelle answered for him, “Nope, I’m a ghost and I’m here to haunt you. Yes, I’m here dork.”

“Oh, cool! I mean- that’s great! I mean-,” Peter continued to ramble causing Ned to face palm. Zero game my friend, zero game…

“Spidey, this new guy, what other powers does he have? He doesn’t seem to be hurting anyone…just messing with them.”

Peter sighed, the sound of _thwip! thwip!_ echoing in their ears. “He’s strong but no, you’re right. He isn’t hurting anyone but hopefully this can be reversed. Hey, can you guys come down here and help? He isn’t a danger and I need help rounding up the affected so we can get this reversed.”

“Sure thing buddy, be there soon!” He was about to shut the computer down when Michelle grabbed his hand. He looked up at her, eyebrows raised.

“Someone has to stay here just in case this goes south. Besides, I’m not good at talking to people.”

Ned shrugged, mouthing ok, and darted out of the room.

Downtown was chaos, people running here and there, trying to avoid the blue blasts being sent every which way. Ned had to duck a few times, not wanting to be anything but the ripe age of 17 thank you very much.

He saw Peter swinging around, trying to web this guy down, but he was too quick. It was almost as if this guy knew Peter’s next moves. Wait, duh! Of course he did, he could see the future. He would know what Peter was planning before Peter himself even knew.

Ned was about to call out to Spider-Man when something caught his attention.

A little boy was hiding behind a fire hydrant, his little body shaking in fear. He clutched his backpack close, trying to fight that tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. He couldn’t have been more then 5 years old.

Ned stopped, contemplating what to do. Peter needed his help directing the affected to one mutual meeting point, but this little boy was alone, and all be damned if anything happened to him on his watch.

Besides, everyone who was blasted didn’t seem in any hurry to go anywhere. They all huddled in a corner, unsure of what to do. It was odd, some were extremely old, some were middle aged, and some were so young that they had to be held by a complete stranger. It was an odd sight indeed.

Ned carefully approached the boy, not wanting to scare him. He held his hands up, placing a tentative smile on his face. “Hey little buddy, you ok? Where is your mommy and daddy?”

The little boy’s lip trembled, but he took a breath, “Mom-Mommy is at home! But daddy, daddy is right there!” He pointed to Spider-Man and Ned was now really confused.

“Um, ok? How about I take you somewhere safe? I’m really good friends with Spider-Man, we can talk to him when he is done?”

The little boy thought about it, biting his lower lip. Something about him seemed so familiar. Ned felt like he had seen him before but from where he had no idea. He racked his brain, but he was coming up blank.

“Come on, there is a coffee shop around here, we can get some hot chocolate and wait? I’m Ned by the way.”

The biggest smile graced the little boy’s face and he threw his little arms around Ned’s legs, “Uncle Ned! Uncle Ned! I was so scared!”

Now Ned was really confused. Uncle? He didn’t have any siblings… there was no way he was an uncle, right?

“What did you say your name was little man?”

The kid giggled, “Don’t be silly, you know I’m Ben!”

Ned felt like the air had been knocked out straight from his lungs. Ben? It couldn’t be…could it? There was no way this was Peter’s deceased Uncle in his younger age, he had never met Ned. But what else…?

“Tell you what, you tell me your full name and I will buy you hot chocolate and a cookie? How does that sound?”

Ben perked up, “Ok! I like question games, especially easy ones. I’m Benjamin Parker-Jones! Mommy says only the coolest people have two last names like her. When she married daddy, she wanted to keep her last name so now I also get two!”

Ned’s head was spinning, he was sure he was going to pass out, but he couldn’t. Ben was gripping his hand, hauling him through the door of the coffee shop, blabbering a mile a minute.

So, this wasn’t Peter’s uncle, this was Peter’s _kid!_ And Michelle was the mom! Ha, so those two did finally get together, he knew it! But now wasn’t the time! He had to get back to Peter’s. Obviously, the clock guy had accidentally _brought_ people from the future, too.

Ned pulled out his phone, quickly sending a text in the Spidey Crew thread.k876767

_Ned: Umm…guys, we have a problem._

_MJ: What kind of problem besides the clock guy Peter just tied up?_

Ned took a picture of Ben, who was currently trying to lick whip cream off his lip.

_Ned: (picture attached) This problem!_

_Michelle: Ok, so you rescued a kid? And?_

_Peter: Ned, give him to a police officer, they can help unite him with his parents._

Ned rolled his eyes, he was sure Peter and MJ would have put two and two together. The kid looked like a carbon copy mix of the two of them!

_Ned: Probably best I bring him back to the apartment. Will explain when I get there._

He turned off his phone, knowing Peter and MJ would just continue to text him, telling him to take the kid to the authorities so they could help find his parents. _Obviously,_ he couldn’t do that, and they would find out why soon enough.

A couple blocks from the apartment and Ben started to get tired. Ned bent over and picked him up, letting the little guy cuddle into his side, quickly falling asleep.

Ned’s heart was about to burst, feelings of love, protectiveness, and joy quickly over coming him. Not only was this kid adorable, but it was his best friends’ future child! Talk about a crazy day.

Finally, they made it to the apartment, and thank god for that, Ned didn’t work out much and it was showing. Ben was quickly becoming too heavy for his arms and he wanted nothing more but to plop him down on a bed, or couch, or anywhere really.

Once they made it to the front door, Ned quickly realized he had forgotten his key inside. Great…now he would have to knock, and chances were May would answer, and how do you explain him carrying a little kid around that looked just like Peter and MJ?

No point dwelling on it, they needed to get Ben back to his own time, future Peter and MJ were probably freaking out. Standing outside Peter’s door being a coward around Aunt May wasn’t going to solve anything, so he quickly knocked.

And of course (thank you fate), May opened the door, a beaming smile on her face. “Hey Ned! Pete and MJ are in his room waiting for you. Who is this little man?”

At the sound of talking, Ben quickly woke up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He gasped, jumping down from Ned’s hip, “Grandma May!” he barreled straight into her legs, his little arms wrapping around.

May was startled to say the least, but she smiled and patted his hair. “Hey sweetie! And who might you….be…” she trailed off, having finally looked Ben in the face. “Oh my God…how? When??”

“You’re silly grandma! You know my name is Benjamin Parker-Jones!”

May began to fan herself with her hand, “I just need to sit for a minute honey, don’t you worry. Ned, how on earth did this happen? Do Pete and MJ know?”

“Do we know what?” Peter asked walking out of the room, Michelle following close behind. “About the kid Ned brought here?

A flash of dark brown curls darted across the room, throwing itself against Peter and MJ, “Momma! Daddy! I was so scared, I couldn’t find you guys. But then Uncle Ned rescued me!”

“Momma?!”

“Daddy?!”

Michelle and Peter yelled at the same time, all color draining from their face. They looked down at the little boy clutching their legs, unsure of what to do.

“Momma, what happened to your red hair? And daddy, where are your glasses?”

Michelle quickly snapped out of it, rolling her eyes at a still frozen Peter. “Hey, um, Ben? Sweetie?” She looked up to Ned, he had smaller cousins and would know what to do, but he just shrugged.

  
“What year were you born?”

“2027! And I’m five years old! And I know all my colors, and shapes, and Grandpa Tony says I’m going to be a genius! Right, Daddy?”

Peter, who was still frozen, slowly blinked his eyes, “Oh, yes of course!”

“I’m also really strong and sticky like you! But momma says I have to be careful, we can’t have anyone knowing your ident…identi…identity!”

“Hey Ben? It’s only 2020 right now, do you remember anything from the last couple hours?” Michelle asked gently, trying to get to the bottom of this.

Ben scrunched up his eyebrows, and the look was so Peter that Ned had to hold back a snort. “Yep, definitely your child man.”

“All I remember is taking a nap, then asking for some milk, and then waking up by that fire extinguisher. I was so scared, I didn’t know where I was. Wait, so you aren’t my mommy and daddy?” His lip began to tremble again, so Peter quickly dropped to his knees.

“No, no! We are, but mommy and daddy are still really young right now. We don’t have any kids yet.”

Ben got excited, “Am I from the future?!” but then his face quickly crumpled, “Mommy and daddy must be so mad, they don’t like when I wander around sticking to walls when I’m supposed to be napping…”

“Don’t worry kiddo, we will get you back to them, don’t you worry. Are you up to go see Grandpa Tony?”

Ben quickly nodded his head, already bouncing up and down in excitement.

Peter quietly approached Michelle, looking nervous, “So um, I know this is a lot…but um…” Michelle’s lips cut him off, stopping him mid- ramble. “Look, nerd, this wasn’t how I wanted to tell you I’m madly in love with you, but I guess now is a good time to do so.”

Peter beamed, “Really! I mean, I love you too MJ. And not just because we have a kid together in the future, although that is pretty cool.” He dragged her lips back to him, indulging in another kiss just because he could.

Ned and Ben gagged behind him, “Ew!”

“Oh hush,” May said fondly, ruffling the little boy’s hair, “Ben, I love you already. I can’t wait to meet you in seven years. Be good,” she gently kissed him on the cheek, tears filling her eyes.

“Alright Ben, off to Mr. Stark’s place!” Ned yelled excitedly, pulling him up onto his hip.

Michelle stopped them before they could book it out the door, “Wait, we don’t have a car seat. He can’t just sit in the car without one.”

“Good point,” Peter mused, “Guess Mr. Stark will just have to come here.” He lifted his sleeve, pushing a little red button on his watch. “Can’t wait to see his face!”

Not even a few minutes later and Iron Man was flying through the window.

“What’s wrong! Is clock man out of jail already?!”

He suddenly stopped rambling as a little boy flung himself onto his hip. “Grandpa Stark! I missed you!”

Mr. Stark looked utterly confused but didn’t say anything, not wanting to upset said kid that was clinging to him, with sticky hands, and amazing strength.

“No way…” he whispered, his AI must have been filling him on what was happening. “Alright Spidey Jr., let’s get you back to your parents.” He dropped a kiss on Ben’s head, sniffling a little as he did so.

“Sap,” Michelle whispered, and Ned and Peter died from laughter on spot. It was true, Tony never acted this way, it seemed Ben had quite the immediate affect on everyone.

“How will you do that?” May asked.

“Simple, I just use my thermal thruster, couple it with-“

“The easy version Tony.”

“Oh right, basically I open up a ‘rip’ in time and send Ben back home. That new villain today, we snapped his equipment, it was too dangerous, but I can do it without it.”

Tony boosted up his arm, turned a few knobs, and soon a spinning black hole was in the middle of the room. “Don’t be scared, it won’t hurt, your parents are just on the other side, I promise.”

Ben nodded, but stayed rooted in his spot, unsure of what to do. Peter and MJ looked at each other and nodded, both grabbing one of his hands, “You will be ok buddy, see you soon, ok?”

Michelle smiled, giving his little hand a squeeze. “You can do this.”

Ben nodded again, then turned and stepped through the hole, taking him away. A few seconds later and the hole dissolved into nothingness.

No one in the room said anything, still shocked with everything that had happened.

_Future Peter and Michelle_

_Peter clutched his crying wife, trying to keep his tears at bay in order to stay strong for her. He didn’t understand, how could his innocent child just disappear into thin air? One moment he was asking Michelle for a glass of milk and next moment he was gone, his favorite stuffy on the ground._

_Her scream is what had brought Peter running to the kitchen, his web shooters activated incase there was an intruder or something crazy going on. He had taken in the scene in front of him, his wife sobbing, a glass of milk tipped over on the counter, dripping onto the kitchen floor._

_He hadn’t thought twice, pressing the panic button that was hidden on his watch. The button that alerted Tony, May, and any Avenger nearby that the Parker’s were in trouble._

_Not even three minutes later and Tony had arrived, frantically flying through the front door in his Iron Man Suit. Steve was just behind him, his shield glittering in the sun._

_“Peter! What is it?! What’s happened?!” Tony fired off immediately as Steve left to do a sweep of the house._

_Michelle hiccupped, her sobs filling the air, “It’s…it’s Ben! He’s g- gone!”_

_“Gone? How? When? Did someone take him?!”_

_Peter squeezed his eyes shut, a single tear finally escaping, “We don’t know…he was here and the next second, he just vanished into thin air.”_

_“Impossible…” Tony breathed out and Peter gave an ironic snort, “It happened to me before and half the rest of the world.”_

_That comment made Michelle cry even harder, her wails echoing off the walls._

_Steve had returned, satisfied that the house was secure, “Hey, don’t worry about that. There would be hundreds of news reports, and we would certainly know, if something like that had happened again.”_

_That seemed to console Michelle, and her whimpers temporarily quieted._

_“So, what do we do?” Peter asked, still clutching his shaking wife._

_“FRIDAY, talk to me, what happened?” Tony asked the room, glad he had installed an AI in Peter’s house._

_“Unsure sir, it seems as if there was a ‘rip’ in time, taking Ben away.”_

_“A rip in time? But only I have time traveled before.” Tony appeared genuinely confused, as he set to pace about the kitchen, mumbling to himself. “FRI, can you tell what year he is in?”_

_“Negative, sir.”_

_“Shit, Pete, I can travel through the last twenty years, see if I can find him. I will bring him back, I promise.”_

_“Tony, that could take forever! What if he is hurt?” Michelle asked through her tears, “He must be so scared.”_

_“Sir, I am detecting another ripple in time.”_

_Suddenly the space in front of Michelle and Peter began to glow, a fiery circle coming to life, and out tumbled Ben._

_“Ben! Ben! Sweetie are you ok?!” Michelle grabbed him, bringing him to her chest while Peter sighed a breath of relief, taking them both into his arms._

_“Mommy it was so cool! At first, I was scared, but then Uncle Ned saved me! And then he took me to daddy’s old place! And you were there! But you guys didn’t know who I was, and Grandma May was so shocked. Then Grandpa Tony showed up and opened a hole for me and here I am!”_

_“Ben, buddy, do you know what year you were in?” Peter asked._

_Ben crinkled his eyebrows, thinking hard, “Um no, but you and mommy weren’t together yet! But you kissed right before I left! It was gross.”_

_Michelle chuckled, “That must have been a shock, your five-year-old showing up whose dad didn’t even know you liked him yet.”_

_Peter smiled, kissing her forehead, “I’m sure that kicked my butt into gear.”_

_“Man,” Tony said, bringing everyone out of their own happy bubble, “I forgot I was always such a genius!”_

_Everyone groaned, even Ben._

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
